How To Save A Life
by Wait To You See Me Smile
Summary: "don't close your eyes on me," she whispered. His eyes were moving from side to side, a slow motion act. She knew this was sign that he may soon lapse into unconsciousness, and she kept tapping him to stop him from drifting off.
1. How to Save a Life

**A/N**

Thanks to Tari for Beta'ing me, this is a intro to a story i plan on writing, if i get some response, i will not bother if no one seems interested, so please do leave a comment!

Copyright: Own absolutely nothing... the idea ain't even that original! It's actually from one of Sandra Bullock's movies,, haven't seen it yet though... All copyrights go to CBS, Jerry B, the man! I wish i was him... And each of the characters mentioned goes to the writers!

* * *

A loud crack was heard through the wall, and Ziva felt her heart start beating harder as no other sound could be heard. She hit her attacker once more, cracking his nose which also rendered him unconscious before she rushed into the next room.

It was like the air had been punched out of her lungs. In front of her was a lot of blood. Tony was laying flat, semi-unconscious with blood coming from a wound on his head His gun was pointed towards his attacker who had a gunshot wound in the middle of his chest, looking more than enough dead.

She hurried over to her partner, taking a quick look at the head wound. To her relief it was not a gunshot wound, more like blunt force trauma. She pulled her sweater off and pressed it to the wound to stop the bleeding, while she screamed for McGee to call an ambulance. He didn't answer so she just kept yelling. She looked around desperately, hoping for some sort of sign that McGee had heard her.

She slipped her thighs underneath Tony's head for neck support.  
"Tony? Tony, don't close your eyes on me," she whispered. His eyes were moving from side to side, a slow motion act. She knew this was sign that he may soon lapse into unconsciousness, and she kept tapping him to stop him from drifting off.

"McGee!" she screamed at the top of her lungs. Just as she was about to scream again, Tim entered the room and sat down on the other side of Ziva. McGee rubbed his forehead with force before removing his jacket to put around his partner's body. His heart was beating roughly in his chest.

"They are on their way," he reassured her. What felt like forever passed, and finally she could hear the ambulance in the distance and four guys in white suits; one of them with a green shirt because he was the doctor, entered the room. They moved Tony carefully on to the carrier. Ziva ran after them and got to ride with him in the back of the ambulance, leaving McGee to the crime scene.

The doctor that came with the ambulance used a light in Tony's eyes, writing something on the pad he had in his hand. He kept on taking tests, checking his pulse and blood pressure.

Once at the hospital, he was rushed into surgery and Ziva was left in the waiting room. When McGee arrived as well, she was pacing up and down the hall, yelling at the nurses who said they couldn't help her or tell her anything yet. McGee sat down on one of the chairs, putting his head in his hands. He rubbed his eyes. This was going to be another long shift, he thought to himself. It had all started out as a normal case that turned into a drug related mess.

"Where is Gibbs?" Ziva said while pacing the hallway.

"He said he had to talk to director Vance before he could come in, but he said it wouldn't take too long," McGee took a deep inhale.

"Excuse me, Miss?"

A nurse walked over to Ziva, making her stop pacing. She looked up at the woman, who said, "Can you come with me? You have to get some stitches in your brow." She looked at Ziva worriedly, and McGee watched as the Israeli wiped away a trickle of blood that he hadn't noticed before that trailed down along her cheek. Ziva reluctantly followed the woman into a little room consisting of a patient gurney, a sink with tons of disinfecting soaps and a closet full of drawers. The nurse pulled out one of the drawers and pulled out a needle and some other tools that Ziva didn't even want to think about.

"You will feel a bit of a sting and it will be uncomfortable, but you won't need that many stitches," the Nurse tried reassuring her, but Ziva wasn't paying any attention.

It took approximately ten minutes before she was back in the waiting room pacing back and forth again. At the same time as the doctor finally got out, still in surgery-cap, Gibbs also came storming in through the door. All three gathered around the Doctor who told them Tony had done well in surgery.

"Only time can tell, and the first twelve hours are critical as always, but nothing can be said until he wakes up. We successful reduced the swelling and Agent DiNozzo is responding well. But I have no doubt he will survive. "And with that he left the three Agents again to wait a few hours before they could visit Tony.

This gave Gibbs a chance to look at his agents and hear from them what had really had happened.

"David, fill me in and why the heck you are wearing a bloody shirt?"

Ziva looked down at her top and realized that it had bloodspots from where she had leaned against the bloody wall with Tony's bleeding head in her lap.

"We went out to the warehouse like you told us to, but once there we had to split up, because the three perps split up." Now that the adrenalin started leaving her systems, she could feel the extreme pounding in her head, and she started feeling lightheaded. She continued, "We all ran after one each, and after running a short while, we hit a blind wall, obviously since it was a warehouse." Ziva sat down two seats away from McGee, and Gibbs followed her with his eyes, dragging his hand through his short hair.

"The guy I was chasing stopped and we started fighting. We fought a little while when I heard a gunshot from where Tony was so I broke the guy's nose, Ziva finished telling what had went down, rubbing her temples multiple times. Gibbs simply nodded.

"McGee, you and I go back to the Navy Yard and interrogate the two that survived and inform Abby and Ducky." Gibbs could see Tim was about to object, but he gave him a look before saying," Ziva will keep us updated once something happens, but until then we have a job to do!"

Gibbs took the backpack he had on his back off and sat it on one of the chairs. Out of it he took a NCIS sweater and handed it to Ziva. She smiled gratefully before she headed to the restroom to get a little cleaned up knowing she was full of blood, dirt and sweat.

After she finished washing her arms and face, she went to the vending machine right outside and bought some water and some snack bars, expecting it to be a long night ahead of her.

Two hours later the young agent sat up against the wall, sleeping. But every time she heard steps close in, her eyes popped open.

Just as she was nearly asleep again, the Doctor came and told her she could come in now. "He is still under anesthesia, but should be awake in at least thirty minutes, but it depends on the patient," the Doctor said and smiled at the Agent. "He will be under observation for at least twenty four hours, all after how he is when he wakes."

They entered the room and the smell of 'too clean' came to Ziva's mind. Her heat beat faster as she got closer to the bed. With wires coming from his nose and arm, Tony looked older. His hair was unusually straight and light and his wrinkles somehow were more visible. Around his head were bandages that had bloodstains right above his ear. Ziva automatically sat down in the closest chair, holding his hand in hers.

It was scarily cold in her warm hand, and the veins were visible in the skin making it look like marble. The only sounds in the room were the beating of the heart monitor.

She sat like that for another thirty minutes before the sound of a harsh voice came from the body in the bed.

"Water," he croaked. His throat was rough and sounded sore. Ziva quickly reached for the glass that stood on the nightstand next to her chair, and placed the straw gently in his mouth. He slowly took a large sip before carefully starting to open his eyes, while Ziva pulled the wire above the bed that called for the Doctor.

The Doctor approached the other side of Tony, opening his eyes and flashing a light into them. Tony started pulling the wires but the Doctor grabbed his arm, "Relax Mr. DiNozzo, you are in the hospital after taking a bad blow to your head. We had to do a surgery, just to release the pressure on your brain. You also have a really bad concussion, but that we will have to see later,"

Tony stopped fighting the Doctor and just looked confused, his eyes landing on Ziva and their joined hands. Ziva quickly dropped then as he looked at her. "How are you feeling, Tony?" she smiled. He didn't answer, just looked around a little confused.

"I'm sorry, but who are you?"

* * *

A/N

Do not forget, if you want more, leave a comment! Thank you for reading:)


	2. You Found Me

**A/N**

Thank you all for the awesome reviews! I was surprised when i logged in the next day seeing so many already! THANK YOU!

I'm sorry this is late, but this was a hard chapter with dry facts... i studied a lot for this chapter, but it was totally necessary to have it all.. Thank you so much Tari, for bothering to beta all my errors and blablabla! This lady, is pure amazing. if that's even a sentence to use...

**Copyrights:** No, i do not own a thing except for my errors.. And my bed, thank god!

* * *

**Look After You**

"I'm sorry, but who are you?"

The words hit her, and she felt her Mossad-mask slide straight back on. Smiling sadly at him she said, "I'm Ziva David, I was the one who found you." She stood up from the chair she had been sitting on and walked a little away from the bed. She looked worriedly over at the doctor who was writing on his pad.

"Agent DiNozzo, do you remember what year it is?" he said, only looking up while waiting for the answer.

"Why are you asking that? It's uhm,, 2005," he said finally and Ziva felt a wave of nausea. Tony obviously noticed the look of worry in their faces. "Why? What's wrong?" he carefully used his hand to feel at his head, wincing a little as his hand crossed the wound.

"It is not unusual, but you obviously have a amnesia, and who knows, it might just be temporary, but it might last for a while," the doctor said, once again continued scribbling on his pad,. "I've had people forgetting all the way back to the eighties, but they have just gone on living their life, and one day they have their memories back. It may come faster than expected, even," he said, trying to reassure the man.

"So what you're saying is that I have forgotten the last couple of months? Then what date is it now?" Tony scanned the room, hoping to find something to help him with the date.

"Today it's February 9th, 2010," the doctor said calmly. "What! It's been that long! But, I've missed so much!" Tony exclaimed and the heart monitor starting beeping faster.

"Agent DiNozzo, you have to calm down else it might get more painful. I will now give you a new dose of painkillers just so you can sleep a little, more to get your body relaxed, alright?" And before he let the patient react, he opened the stopper at the bag of fluid which contained liquid morphine.

Ziva watched as Tony's eyelids lost the fight against the drugs, and closed. His muscles got less tense and the monitor calmed down, going back to calm rhythms.

"How bad is it?" she asked as they left the room.

"He shows signs of having Post-Traumatic Amnesia, which often occurs immediately following a traumatic brain injury. He only remembers parts of his life, like here he remembers up until 2005, which may show that something traumatic happened around this time making him block the memories. It can take days, weeks even months, but he will get his memory back. But during PTA, all that happens now will be forgotten once continuous memory returns. Also he might have memory flaws where he suddenly forgets something like a name, a task he was supposed to have done, etc., but only time can actually show how this will go. He might have a mild case, which can show when he wakes in an hour or two, or pretty severe..." the Doctor explained.

Ziva silently nodded at the doctor's explanation, trying to absorb the situation. She said her thanks to the doctor, going back into Tony's room. He was snoring which made Ziva chuckle lightly to herself. She pulled her cell out of her pocket and dialed Gibbs' number.

She explained what the doctor had said, and he listened carefully. "They say his subconscious has blocked his mind at the year 2005, perhaps because something traumatizing happened that year," she said as she walked over to Tony, placing her palm to his cheek, feeling his cold skin under hers.

"They have him sedated at the moment with painkillers, but he will be awake again in a couple of hours or so, maybe you should come in? He does not remember me," She did her best to hide the feeling of hurt in her voice. They agreed for McGee to come down in two hours time and then they hung up. She sat down again in the chair, pulling her legs up close to her body, resting her chin on her knees.

She woke to the feeling of someone stroking her hair, sliding it behind her ear. She quickly sat up properly, shocked to realize that her head had slipped onto the bed Ziva rubbed her eyes roughly, stifling a yawn. She looked at the man in the bed, smiling lightly at her. "Tony, you're awake," she smiled, combing her hair back with her left hand.

"Yep. Say, how did you say we met?" he asked as she turned the chair more towards him.

"Does your head feel, better?" she changed the subject.

He frowned a little as he moved, "You know, could've been worse, but not bad waking up to a gorgeous woman sitting there waiting," One of his cheeky DiNozzo smiles spread across his face, a smile she hadn't seen in so long, and she felt herself blush lightly.

And just as she was about to ask him more, McGee entered the room. "McGoo! Missed me now, did ya?" Tony grinned as the man walked into the room. Again Ziva stood up, excusing herself to the toilet and some coffee. Just as she was about to leave the room, Tony asked McGee, "So, when's Kate coming in?" He laughed heartily, and once again she felt her stomach twist up and down. She felt McGee stare at her, but she simply left. She had never met Kate, all she knew was that it had been her brother who had killed her five years earlier, then she had killed him. In the basement of Gibbs' house. Just like that Ziva could remember what it felt like as she pulled the trigger. She quickly removed a tear from her eye that almost escaped.

She splashed some water in her face, cleaning her hands thoroughly in the cold water. Looking at her reflection, seeing the drops of water run down her face, Ziva frowned. 'Pull it together, David!' She dried them away before she left the bathroom. Once Ziva got the coffee, she placed herself in the chair right outside Tony's room "Has he woken up yet?" The doctor walked over to her, interrupting as she was deep in her thoughts. "Oh, uhm, yeah, he woke about ten minutes ago," she looked up with a disconnected look on her face. "Tony still doesn't appear to remember anything after 2005. He even asked for his old partner right before I left the room."

The doctor simply nodded. "But we must not push, it will make the process worse, 'cause then he will start stressing which will make the amnesia worse," he warned.

He told her some more about the basics with amnesia before he was paged to the ER. Ziva sunk down along the wall, taking a deep breath. Just as she was about to pull out her phone, McGee walked out of the room and sat on the opposite side of her in the waiting chairs.

"He fell asleep again," he explained. "He keeps asking about Kate and Ari, how the case went," he said rubbing his temples lightly.

"And what did you tell him, McGee?" Ziva stretched her legs in front of her, stifling a yawn. Tim looked at her, "I told him he would have to wait 'till Gibbs got here, thinking it would be better to let him tell Tony." McGee smiled sadly.

* * *

When they were all gathered in Tony's room again, Gibbs there to give some orders after hearing the doctor's words, Ziva sank down in the chair in the corner of the room.  
"He will be able to go home tomorrow as long as there will be someone with him to watch over him," the doctor did some last tests before turning back to the rest of the team. Tony had been quit after Gibbs had broken the old news to him.

Gibbs turned towards Ziva as she was seating there simply looking at Tony in the bed deep in thoughts. "Ziver, I put you in control of taking care of him, I know he has a spare room where you can sleep. Don't let him out of your sight for too long, and make him take all the medicines given to him, do whatever you have to do to make that happen, okay?"

"He does not even remember me, Gibbs, how can we live as strangers that way?" Ziva felt her heart beat in her chest, not wanting to be alone with the Tony she had fallen so hard for 5 years earlier.

"It's not like you have never been working with strangers before and I'm not asking you to sleep with him! This is not a request but a demand!" Gibbs looked at her with almost a little sympathy which quickly was erased from his features. Ziva simply nodded, avoiding the charming smile Tony was sending her way now that he realized they were discussing him. "Cool, haven't had a roommate since college," he smiled gladly.

* * *

**A/N2:**Thank you if you are still reading, and please do leave a comment! They are highly appreciated! I will try post next chapter before leaving for NY in the eastern, but cannot promise... I will try, as long as school doesn't put too much on us this week... Thank you again!


	3. Look After You

**A/N**

I am so sorry this is WAAY too late, and i could make up a lot of excuses, but truth is, both Tari and i were busy.. So she has been working like crazy on fixing my horrible grammar/spelling, specially after writing too quick to finish this! So please, bear with me!

* * *

"Oh my dear lord!" Tony whined while clenching his right hand to the handle above the door with the left one to the seat. "Are you trying to purposely kill me?" he squeezed his legs to the floor in a attempt to stay in the seat as Ziva roughly slid the car into the other lane and straight in front of the car that had been driving in front of them. The other car's horn was blown as she kept driving fast.

"You are fine, so stop whining like a 3 year old," Ziva complained. And that was how the rest of the ride went on until they, finally, reached their destination. Ziva found her spare-key and unlocked the door to Tony's apartment.  
"You have a key to my place, is there anything else I should know about us?" he said as he settled down on the sofa once inside.

"Just one thing," Ziva smiled seductively. Tony licked his lips quickly. "There is no us." Ziva said it abruptly, and went into the kitchen to start making some food. Tony felt disappointment fill his body.

"What are you making?" He asked as he followed after her.

"Just sandwiches." Goosebumps rose on her neck as Tony leaned closer to look over her shoulder. "You plan on helping, or just on making the process harder?" Ziva handed him a tomato and a knife, with an expectant expression.

"Spicy," Tony flirted.

They ate in silence, and Tony could feel himself growing more and more tired as the minutes passed. "How about we move the TV into my bedroom so we can watch a movie?" he suggested after having cleaned up the dishes.

"If you want the TV there, I am certain I can move it by myself," Ziva placed the last dish into the washer. "You should just go lay down in the meantime, you look slightly pale."

He did as she said while she went over to the TV that was standing in the living room. It wasn't big, but from experience she knew they were heavy. She pulled out all the wires before starting to push the wheeled table towards his room.

After getting it over the doorframe, Ziva placed it in such a position that it would be viewable from the bed. She looked around, seeing a clean bedroom with a king size bed in the middle.

"What movie do you want to watch?" Ziva asked a little louder than usual so Tony would hear her from the bathroom.

"Why don't you choose," she heard Tony reply from the entrance. Ziva looked up quickly, scanning him. He wore pajamas-pants and a Baltimore PD-tee.

"I will not watch a movie with you tonight, Tony," she stood up as he lay down on the bed with big eyes. "Why not, Zee-vah," he dragged out her name with an amused look on his face.

"Unlike you I have not slept all day, so I will be headed for bed now," As Ziva said that she left the room, leaving him there on the bed.

She fixed the guest-bed across the hall, before heading into the shower.

After finishing, Ziva went into Tony's bedroom for a final check. Her hair was still slightly damp, and had started to go curly.

"Oh wow! This reminds me of the movie Pretty Woman, with Julia Roberts and Richard Gere, and the year was 1990. Such a classic! When he sees her the next morning with the fiery, long curls instead of the short blond hair. We should watch that movie," Tony suggested sitting up in bed, placing the remote on the nightstand.

Ziva took a deep breath as she remembered them watching the movie one week before the accident. Tony had been amused by her reaction, constantly bringing it up to win one of their discussions.

"Yes, perhaps we could. But now you should get some sleep, and so will I," she smiled lightly, and turned to walk back into the guestroom ignoring his look of disappointment.

Ziva snapped awake to the sound of metal falling to the floor with force. She quickly got up and reached for the glock placed safely under her pillow. Ziva quietly snuck out into the hallway while loading it.

Just as she was about to yell for the person to put their hands up, she felt annoyance rush trough her. In front of her stood Tony picking up smashed eggs and a frying pan off the floor.

"What do you think you are doing?" Ziva dropped the gun at on the table, and rusheding over to help him get the pan.

"I was planning on making us some breakfast, asnd I suddenly started feeling really dizzy," Tony walked carefully over to one of the kitchen chairs.

"If you were hungry, you should have just wokenaked me up! I would have made you some food, Tony!" Ziva washed the uncooked eggs off the floor before finding some new ones in the fridge.

"I don't know, something in my head told me not to put my life in your hands after yesterday's adventures," he smiled wryly.

She gave him a narrowed smile in return before going back to cooking breakfast.

After they finished, Suddenly, Ziva's phone rang, disturbing the silence. She stood up and left the room as she answered the call from their boss.

"David," she said plain answered.

"How's he?" it came from through the other line.

"Nothing has changed since last night, except some dizziness from time to othertime.,"

"But I do not believe he would have admitted it if he was in light pain, knowing Tony like we all do," Ziva stifled a yawn while rubbing her eyes. What time is was it? She thought to herself. Ziva glanced back into the kitchen in time to see the frying pan hit the floor. "Let me call you back, Boss." She hung up and rang into the kitchen.

"Tony! What did you do now!" Ziva placed her phone on the table before approaching him, bending down to his levelhim on the floor.

"You were on the phone, so I thought I would help with the breakfast," Tony answered simply, cleaning up a half-cooked egg.

"Just go sit down, I will fix breakfast like I said I would," she smiled reassuringly.

"I'm sorry," he said once in the chair again.

"Why?" she looked up from the floor and straight into his green eyes that hid a hint of wonder that probably only a trained reader cwould detect.

"Well, I have yYou're stuck here cleaning up, when you could be out in the field," Tony explained.

"Oh, it' is okay, I have watched over kids before during work," Sshe smiled at him, her comment earning a tiny laughter.

Once they finally got the breakfast together and ate it, they got dressed and headed into the office for a quick visit.

"David, I didn't say you were to come in, now did I?," Gibbs stated with a strict glare as Tony and Ziva reached the bullpen. "You two bored or something?"

"Tony didn't feel like spending the day in bed, but rather among people he actually remembers," Ziva sat down in her chair, and noticeding how Tony was staring at her.

"What?" Sshe looked up.

"When did you get her desk?" he asked almost accusingly.

* * *

**A/N**

First off, i'm a bit disappointed with the comments on last chapter, though! I had more readers on that chap, but wayyy less reviews! So please, if you want more, i write faster when i feel encouraged! Thank you :)


	4. Fall Away

**A/N:**

I am so sorry that this chapter is dangerously late, but in my defense this is the busiest time of the year! I've had exams, doubled up because i have been taking college courses, plus i got a job.. I've been working every day of every weekend, and sometimes after school... So no vacation on me!

This chapter has been Beta'ed by Tari, as usual:) Thank you!

* * *

Ziva felt her breath catch in her throat as she looked up at Gibbs who had been keeping an eye on Tony after they arrived.

"Why? Well, she has been gone for five years Tony, and I need a desk," Ziva replied and concealed her emotions by placing her attention back on the screen in front of her.

"Did she have any dirty magazines hidden anywhere?" Tony licked his lips as he asked the question that made Gibbs stand up and slap the back of Ziva's head.

"Wha-! Why did you just slap me?" she stared at him confused. "He has a concussion," and with that, Gibbs walked over to the elevator, leaving a chuckling Tony. Ziva stared at Tony with a narrowed look while rubbing the back of her head.

Fifteen minutes later, Gibbs walked back into the bullpen, catching Tony in playing on his computer. He chuckled as the man jumped at his presence, closing the web-browser down quickly.

"DiNozzo, you go keep Abby with company, Ziva, we have a job to do," Gibbs grunted and Ziva looked up at him from the paperwork she had been doing.

"Where do you want me to start?"

"Find out all you can about the men in autopsy, use all of the contacts you can, we need to solve this now!" Gibbs growled, and Ziva nodded, agreeing that this case had been a mess.  
Two men had turned up dead, both of them sons of Marine Lieutenants, and both having applied for the army. It may have been that they had gotten too deep into something that had caused their deaths. The latest little break had been a bag of coke in one of the dead kid's car, which lead the team to one of the biggest drug dealers in the D.C. area. The bust at the warehouse two days earlier had been as a direct result from a lead on the drug dealer. They caught the guy in the middle of a drug-deal. And now they had three dead men in the morgue.

"Where is McGee?" Tony asked, interrupting his teammate's thoughts.

Ziva looked up at McGee's empty desk, only now realizing he wasn't there. Gibbs looked at Ziva who returned his look with worry sliding across her features.

"In MTAC, listening to Vance's conversation with Director David," Gibbs supplied and as the last words left Gibbs mouth, Ziva found herself flashing back to the last time she had seen her father before ending up in Somalia. He had sent her on a mission without telling her it was a suicide mission just waiting to go wrong. His way of tying up loose ends. She wasn't sure if he intended on her ever coming back, but any sane person who knew of Salim, knew he had full control of all higher powers in the poor country.

"Director David? NCIS got a new? And are you by any chance related to this director, Zi-vah?" Tony asked, looking at her, confused.

"NCIS has had two directors, but none of them have been Mr. David. He is the director of Mossad, also father of our own David," Gibbs answered, Tony turning his attention back to his boss. "Two?"

"Yeah, but now it's Director Leon Vance," Gibbs left him at that, turning his attention to his desk. "Didn't I tell you to go to Abby? She's very excited to see you."

With that Tony left the bullpen with a grin, taking the elevator down to the lab. It was a short trip, as always and as Tony walked into the lab, Abby leapt at him, "Tony! Oh my gosh, are you alright? Gibbs told me I couldn't visit you at the hospital, and I was going to go anyway but you were out of the hospital and now you were here! Are you alright!"

"It's good to see you too, Abs, maybe you would let me breath now!" Tony's voice was weak as he tried to speak through the iron grip the woman had around his neck. He stretched his neck when she finally loosened her grip, returning her attention to a DNA test sample on the screen.

"Gibbs has me working 24/7 with all these samples and evidences, even though I've run most of them before," Abby complained, smiling apologetically over her shoulder. Tony smiled back "That's okay Abs, what's the case about?"

She turned her attention back to him, making a mental note to take her own test of how severe the damage was. "Its finding whoever did this," she pointed her hand towards Tony's head, tears filling in her eyes. "We are working to figure out why this all happened, and who to put behind bars," she dried a tear that fell quickly.

"I'm fine, Abby, they can't hurt us anymore, and I know you will catch the brains behind all of this," Tony hugged her close, thinking back to what Ziva had told him about the case.

"What's the deal with Officer David?" he said after a while, Abby having gone back to focusing on the screen again.

"She is your partner," Abby replied absently.

"Yeah, but what's the deal with her? And how is our relationship? I feel like I'm watching some sort of movie on mute or something, trying to figure out the plot from the middle,"

Once again she turned to face him, desperation in her eyes. "I don't know, you guys never told me," Abby replied, "But you were close, especially before everything that happened in Somalia." Abby rubbed her hands together thinking about the tense atmosphere between the two of them after they had gotten back from the god-forsaken place.

He looked at her puzzled.

"What happened in Somalia?"

"You, as usual, put both yours and Tim's life on the line! Of course, , I'm glad you saved Ziva, but you went without knowing if she was still alive or even there, and you both could have died! None of you thought of how I would be left here alone, with everyone I love dead!" a couple of tears fell from Abby's eyes, and her answer only made Tony even more puzzled and curious.

"Why did she go to Somalia by herself?"

"I don't know, something about you ruining her trust and going back in Mossad, where Director David sent her out on a mission! Like I said, you have to ask her!"

Abby flapped her hands at a PC and told him to go play games in the room next to the lab.

Once alone, Tony started typing in Kate's full name into the NCIS database, hoping to be able to pull out her death-certificate. He read through it quickly, how it had taken place on a roof, how the shooter had been former Mossad-agent Ari Haswari. Tony stopped at that. The name rang a bell, and he pulled up the guy's record. Tony felt a hint of joy and satisfaction as he read that the man was also deceased. Killed shortly after the death of Kate. Tony looked through his personal records.

* * *

tbc..

**A/N2**

So i'm very busy this time of the year, i'm headed for Spain most of the summer, for spanish-school, there are so many music festivals etc.. I actually, to my own surprise, have a life! So maybe, if you know anyone, who's got great imagination, who might be able to adapt this story, perhaps just the coming two months, depending on what you want, tell me in a PM? it's for you guys! And if yes, please not a cliché person? Thank you :)

More reviews, faster update! I will make time!


End file.
